September 11
by Gaara's one and only
Summary: I wrote this story in the rememberance of 911. Better summary inside. Rated K, just in case. GaaraxOc


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and none of the characters, except Heaven who I have created.

Summary: I wrote this story in remembrance of 9/11. All the lives lost were tragic and we all wish it didn't happen, but it did. 9/11 was the defining moment of our generation. Rated K+ not really sure, but just in case.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Time to get up." My husband said nudging me.

"Go away." I groaned rolling over.

"Get up or I will pick you up and throw you in the pool." He threatened. He had never done it, so I called his bluff.

"You're bluffing." I said burying my head in the pillow.

"You asked for it." He said and then picked me up. I squealed and he chuckled.

"That wasn't very nice Gaara." I said pouting. He smirked and kissed me softly.

"You need to get up you have a meeting in two hours." He said sitting next to me.

"Crap, it's today!" I exclaimed jumping up and running around the room. I heard him laugh and turned to glare at him.

"I would stop glaring and get dressed." He said arrogantly.

"Constipated Panda." I said and then ran into the bathroom. That's how most of our mornings went. I would wake-up late and rush to get ready. While all the time he was laughing at me. I would insult him and run away before he got a chance to retaliate. After I was ready I would get Hoshi, our 2 year-old son ready. Normally I would stay at home with him. I try to do most of my work out of our house. Today was different; I had to meet with my advisers to discuss my progress. I slipped on black dress pants and a plain red top. I walked out of the bathroom and went to find Gaara. I walked into Hoshi's room and saw Gaara playing with him. I smiled and lent against the doorframe. I put my hand on my gut and got lost in my thoughts. I had visited the doctor the say before and he said I was pregnant. I was about one month along. I was going to tell him tonight when he got home from work. He was a firefighter and loved it.

"Go get ready and I'll feed him. Temari will be here in about an hour." I said walking in.

"You look beautiful today." He said kissing my cheek. I blushed and he smirked. Just the simplest compliment from him always caused me to blush. He's had that effect on me since high school. He was my first everything and I've never dated anybody else. I smiled and went to feed him. I put him in his highchair and gave him some cheerios. I walked to the stove and started making eggs and bacon.

"You're a wonderful cook." He said encircling his arms around my waist.

"If you don't want a burnt breakfast, then go sit down." I said smiling. He growled and nipped my neck. I giggled and pushed him back.

"Stop." I said smiling. I flipped the bacon and turned to face him.

"Do we need to go back to kindergarten?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"No." He said unsure where this was going.

"Then keep your hands to yourself." I said smirking. He grunted and went to help Hoshi. I put the food on two plates and sat at the table. We ate and he kept flicking crumbs at me.

"Stop." I whined getting up and putting my plate in the sink.

"But it's fun to mess with you." He said smirking. I frowned and smacked him on the back of the head. He turned to me and he had a playful spark in his eyes. I squeaked and ran into the bedroom. He tackled me on the bed and I giggled. He pinned me and looked me in the eyes.

"What time will you be off today?" I asked changing the subject.

"Around 5, that's if theirs no major fire." He said after thinking. I was always so scared that he wouldn't come home one day. I bit my lip and looked away.

"I'll be fine. You worry to much." He said kissing my nose. I smiled a fake smile and he saw write through it.

"I told you not to smile unless it's a real smile. Besides the point, you trust me right?" He said, his thumb stroking my cheek.

"With my life." I said softly.

"Then trust me when I say I won't leave you." He said and I hugged him. Then the doorbell rang ruining the moment.

"That's Temari and I've got to go." I said getting up. He grunted and I giggled. I opened the door and greeted my sister in law.

"Hi Temari! Hoshi's in the living room with Gaara and I'll be back around 8:30 – 9:00." I said grabbing my folder and slipping my shoes on.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Temari asked. I smiled nervously and went to say good-bye to my family. They meant the world to me. I kissed Hoshi good-bye and hugged Gaara.

"I love you." I said in his ear.

"I love you to." He said. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked out. It was a bright day and it looked like it was going to be a great day.

(With Gaara)

I sighed and looked at my cards.

"Go fish." I replied to Naruto. He sighed and picked up a card. It was an extremely boring day. I looked at the clock and it was only 8:30.

"How's Heaven?" Kiba asked petting Akamaru.

"She's good, but she's still worried about me." I said leaning back.

"You're lucky. You've got a beautiful girl and a wonderful son. You're living the American dream." Naruto said smiling.

"I guess you're right, but what about you and Hinata?" I asked.

"We've only been married 6 months." Naruto said a slight blush across his face.

"Heaven was pregnant by then." I said smirking.

"That's because you're a…" Sasuke cut off Naruto as he ran in.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"The Twin Towers have been attacked." He said turning on the TV. Everything inside of me ran cold.

"Gaara what's wrong?" Naruto said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Heaven had her meeting there this morning." I said. Everything in the room went quite. I went to the phone and dialed the home number.

"Hello?" Temari answered.

"Temari has Heaven called or came home yet?" I asked.

"No, why? Gaara what is going on?" She asked. My stomach plummeted.

"Temari turn on the news." I said sternly. I waited a couple of minutes.

"Gaara is she okay?" She asked I could hear the tremble in her voice.

"I don't know. Call me when she gets in." I said trying to ease my troubled mind.

"Gaara go get her and call me if you hear anything." Temari said.

"I plan to. Good bye and take care of Hoshi." I said and hung up.

"Gaara?" Naruto said nervously.

"She was still in her meeting when they hit." I said sitting down. The bell went off and we all rushed into action. I put on my gear on and climbed into the truck. How could anyone want to hurt so many innocent people?

(With Heaven)

I sat on the back of the ambulance as they wrapped my sprained wrist and treated the cut on my upper arm. I was on the 5th floor when the first plane hit. It had jolted the building and I had fell down a couple of stairs. The baby was fine, but I was sore and tired. That's when I heard the fire trucks. If Gaara's heard, he's called Temari and he's probably worried sick. I sighed and walked towards them.

"Ma'am you can't go any further." A police officer said.

"I understand, it's just my husband he's a firefighter and he's probably worried sick about me." I said smiling smallie.

"What's his name?" He asked.

"Sabuko no Gaara." I said searching the crowd for him. That's when I saw a crop of red hair.

"Gaara!" I yelled and looked at the man. He nodded and I ran forth. Gaara saw me and hugged me.

"I'm so glad your safe." He said letting me go. He saw the bandage on my arm and then the brace on my wrist.

"Gaara I'm fine." I said smiling at him. He smiled and kissed me.

"I've got to go." He said grabbing my hands.

"Be careful and come home to me and our children." I said kissing his cheek. It took him a minute to register what I said.

"Don't you mean child." He asked raising and eyebrow.

"No children, Gaara I'm pregnant." I said smiling. He smiled and picked me up, whirling me in a circle.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked setting my down.

"I was going too tell you tonight over dinner." I said still having my arms around his neck.

"Gaara we need to go now!" Naruto shouted.

"I've got to go. I'll see you sometime tonight." He said.

"I love you and be careful." I said hugging him again.

"I love you to. Now go." He said smacking my butt. I squeaked and glared at him. He chuckled and kissed me once more. I smiled and watched him run into the building. I got home as quickly as possible. I walked in and Temari met me.

"I'm so glad you're alright. Have you contacted Gaara?" She asked as I sat down.

"Yeah. I met him at the Towers." I said. I was scared to death that he might be hurt. After about an hour she left to go and check in with her husband, Shikamaru. Hoshi came and curled up on my lap and fell asleep. I was glued to the TV screen. I cooked some dinner and watched more TV. I put Hoshi to bed around 8 and sat on the couch. Gaara still wasn't home and it scared me terribly. No matter how hard I tried to stay awake my body wouldn't let me. I fell asleep on the couch waiting for my husband to come home.

(With Gaara)

It was 5 in the morning and I was just getting home. I was dead tired and I just wanted to see my family. I walked in the front door and locked it behind me. I walked into the living room and saw her asleep on the couch. She looked so peaceful when she slept. I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Heaven." I said nudging her softly. She moaned and buried her head in the pillow.

"Heaven I'm home." I said nudging her harder. Her eyes fluttered open and she tackled me in a hug.

"Are you alright?" She asked and started checking me over. I smirked and stopped her.

"Heaven I'm alright." I said softly. She hugged me and started crying.

"I was so scared. I thought I was going to loose you." She said crying harder.

"I was scared when Temari said you weren't home. But you are alright and I'm alright." I said.

"I know and I'm glad. I don't know what I would do without you." She said calming down.

"I will always be there for you and our children." I said putting my hand on her stomach. She smiled and hugged me again.

"I love you so much Gaara." She said.

"I love you to." I replied. Holding her in my arms. I realized everything was going to be okay. It might get worst, before it gets better, but it will get better.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This is my first story so go easy on me. Like I said before I dedicate this story to all those who lost their lives on 9-11. It was a horrible thing and everything in the world is going to get worst. For reference go to Revelations in any Bible.

R&R and I might right another story!


End file.
